Usuario discusión:Lugamo/Archivado 3
Estan jodidas hola lugamo e intentado editar las paginas lanza de fuego ,cross ,el gordo y el monumento a lincoln(las que estan jodidas con fotos de mierda) i me sale el texto original cuando le doi a grabar no se graba i vuelven a salir las fotos de mierda creo que estas paginas ya no se pueden poner bien abra que hacerlas nuevas supongo hola lugamo podrias eliminar la pagina Point lookout expansion para hacerla nueva esque es una de las que estan jodidas por las fotos de mierda e copiado todo el antiguo contenido para pegarlo asi que no te preocupes Monopoly331 12:26 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola lugamo me e dado cuenta que ai un lio entre lanzamisiles i lanzamisses (dos arma diferentes) cuando entre en la pagina edite lanzamisses creiendo que era un lanzamisiles corriente i lo deje pero aora me e dado cuenta que el lanzamisses es ota arma i quiero hacer otra pagina de lanzamisses porque la de lanzamisses a sido redirigida a lanzamisiles como lo puedo hacer?Monopoly331 19:07 6 may 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi! I've given you bureaucrat rights on this wiki, as the other bureaucrats are no longer active. Enjoy! If you need any help, please let me know. Ausir(talk) 21:08 8 may 2011 (UTC) Cadena de correos electronicos ola lugamo se me a ocurrido una idea para que se una mas gente a refugio es hacer un email i ir pasandolo por la red donde ponga la existencia de esta wiki diciendo que unan si te gusta la idea dimeloMonopoly331 12:41 10 may 2011 (UTC) burocrata? Me puedes decir la diferencia entre un burócrata y un administrador 95Tanatos 18:25 10 may 2011 (UTC) Fallout $ lugamo n es un montaje el video sino lo habrian retirao por tener contenio de bethesda y cosas de esas m da q m tienes un poco d envidia o mas echo una novata o argo por q es q er video es real sino lo habrian quitao por tener contenio de BETHESDA al fina der video y eso P.D: no es fallout $ es q me esquivoque yen ve de pone fallout 4 puse fallout $ Fallout online sabes algo sobre el fallout online donde se desarrollará o si es como los antiguos fallout? Fallout online sabes algo sobre el fallout online donde se desarrollará o si es como los antiguos fallout? ok en este añadire la firma, es q he visto una imagen en la q tu personaje se ve en 3ª persona como en fallout 3 y new vegas dime si la imagen es real http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Project_V13_screenshot3.jpg Komenfis98 19:19 21 may 2011 (UTC) si gracias m las has aclarado Komenfis98 09:40 22 may 2011 (UTC) una duda más este video de q fallout es del fallout online nuevo q van a sacar o de otro q había antiguo????? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtJR6DvWztw Komenfis98 16:12 22 may 2011 (UTC) vale gracias por decirmelo pero como m meto en la beta para poder jugar?????? CATEGORIAS HOLA LUGAMO te dejo este mensaje para q cuando puedas borres las categorias q a puesto ivanx99 en varias paginas, es q ha puesto el abecedario entero en la parte de categoria, y le estoy diciendo q es una tonteria sin sentido, y q pare. 95Tanatos 15:11 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Consumible Lo primero de todo, buenos días, y que sepáis que he vuelto a la wiki, me pasaré por aquí habitualmente. Solo quería decirte una cosa. Es que estaba editando el artículo de Psico y cuando iba a poner la baseid no me salía, lo pongo en las 2 casillas pero no sale, y quería decirte a ver si lo puedes arreglar, sólo eso. Atte, EmpollONE 17:13 17 jun 2011 (UTC)empollONE Guia de Fallout : New Vegas Aprovechando que tengo el FRAPS listo, voy a tomar la oportunidad de crear una guia de Fallout: New Vegas los mas pronto posible ademas de sus contenido descargables...y tambien voy a ver si hago los articulos respectivos de los personajes, lugares y similares a los de cada DLC Nada mas te queria dejar a saber eso... Aspias 16:57 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Permisos para las guías Lugamo, Aspias y yo vamos a hacer guías del Falllout al estilo Orcidea, y hemos pensado, que para umentar un poco la popularidad de los cnales, si nos podrías dejar que nos promocionemos aquí, de alguna manera, por favor, si puede ser, deme los permisos. Atte, EmpollONE 22:00 18 jul 2011 (UTC) y Aspias MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS LUGAMO MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Lo podré en el Blog, y vuelvo a repetirlo MUCHAS GRACIAS. EmpollONE 22:05 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Bien De momento se puede poner en las 2 primeras misiones, ya que ya tengo hechos los vídeo y subidos a YouTube. PD: Si quieres, para no estar así todo el rato conectate al chat de la wiki, es más rápido. EmpollONE 22:09 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Proteger páginas importantes de la wiki. Lugamo, revisando la parte de "Ayuda" para saber más de como editar y tal, me encontré con un apartado, donde argumentaba como proteger una página para que no se puedan hacer ediciones, pues tuve una idea, y era que podrías proteger páginas importantes de la wiki, como el portal principal, la página de Fallout 3, la de FNV... Para más información, consulta aquí. Espero haber servido de ayuda. Atte, EmpollONE 22:51 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por editar mi entrada de blog de Fallout para que se vea, en eso soy un poco novato, la verdad, xD. Atte, EmpollONE 23:00 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Tratar un asunto Lugamo, por favor dejame tu MSN para tratar un asunto. 95Tanatos 11:28 19 jul 2011 (UTC) :Siento decirlo pero si, prefiero hablaro tranquilamente mor MSN q por mensajes :95Tanatos 16:40 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Chorriquipedia e HOLA jefe una cosa esque e echo una wiki de coña i me gustaria que los de esta wiki lo supieran ¿me dejas poner un articulo para anunciarlo unos dias ? luego lo elimino a si quieres saber que wiki es es wiki chorriquipediaMonopoly331 11:54 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Fin del problemas de las categorias Hola lugamo queria ya de una vez zanjar el tema de las categorias, el problemas es que yo ya he creado unas categorias para que la gente que venga supieran cuales son los personajes malos para tenerlos agrupados en un lado, pero siempre que yo creaba una categoria, pecadorcillo siempre me la borraba ( las categorias eran villanos o personajes con karma negativo) y no me parece bien que no se acepten estas categorias y si las categorias como "personajes no jugadores de ...." que yo creo que no sirven para nada. DAME TU OPINION P.D:Cuando pecadorcillo dijo no se que que me parecia una mierda no era los articulos y categorias que el dijo como personajes de la RNC eso yo no creo que sea una mierda. lo quesi creo q lo es el la de "personajes no jugadores de ...." que para mi la verdad no sirven para nada UN SALUDO 95Tanatos 16:47 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Ah¡¡ oye he creado una nueva categoria llmada armaduras unicas espero que esta sea buena. Imágenes e interwiki Sí, eso era lo que le quería explicar a 95Tanatos, creo que me lié un poco con lo del interwiki. De todas formas, gracias por la aclaración. Que conste que hay una pequeña diferencia entre imágenes "tomadas" de otro wiki de Wikia e imágenes subidas directamente a El Refugio, las nuestras salen en lo de los artículos relacionados al final de cada artículo (si usas la interfaz por defecto que tiene Wikia actualmente), las de otra wiki no [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 22:13 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Problema con imagen A ver si puedes echar un ojo a la imagen 490px-Ghost Town Gunfight-1-.jpg No se si hay algún problema con el nombre (con esos guiones al final) pero viene con un mensaje de "avisa a un administrador" y además da error si se intenta categorizar o editar [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 10:46 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Categoría Rasgos La categoria Rasgos es generico no? ES para ponerla en ella los rasgos de fallout: NEW vEGAS 95Tanatos 17:26 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Entonces todos los rasgos de todos los juegos deben de estar unidos en esta categoria no?? 95Tanatos 17:41 23 jul 2011 (UTC) A VALE JUSTO COMO LO TENIA GRACIAS POR LA INFO 95Tanatos 17:44 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, perdona por molestarte pero hay va la ultima pregunta: Como hago para quitar una categoria de un articulo, por que alguien a confundido un rasgo con un extra y quisiera saver como puedo eliminar esa categoria. gracias 95Tanatos 17:47 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Nueva noticia Hola lugamo queria poner una noticia en la parte de noticias de la parte principal pero cuando la creo no se pone en el apartado, a ver si lo puedes arreglar por que es importante. La noticia la he puesto de título: Fallout online podria no ver la luz 95Tanatos 11:59 24 jul 2011 (UTC) PNJs En The Vault hace algún tiempo que suprimieron todas las categorías de "Personajes jugadores de X" y "Personajes no jugadores de X", poniendo simplemente "Personajes de X". Lo hicieron tras agrupar las descripciones de los personajes jugadores predefinidos de FO, FO2, FOT, etc en un artículo llamado "Personajes jugadores". Tiene bastante lógica, ya que de esos PJs predefinidos apenas hay trasfondo, y por otra parte en FO3 y FNV hay un sólo personaje jugador y el resto son todos no-jugadores, con lo cual, hacer una división de categorías para eso... [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 23:28 26 jul 2011 (UTC) + LOGROS Hola lugamo Queria propornerte ya que se lo he dicho a empollone pero dice que el no puede, si tu podias poner un sistema de logros más parecido a el de the vaulth, donde he visto que hay un monton más de logros, y me gustaria que que se pareciera mas en ese sentido, gracias. 95Tanatos 17:16 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículo "Consejos Fallout 3" Hola Lugamo, quería tratar el asunto y pedir tu opinión sobre este artículo. La verdad, a mi no me parece vital, y yo creo que sobra, pero a lo mejor hay a gente que le sirve de ayuda, por eso mismo quería tu opinión. Atte, EmpollONE 23:15 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Acerca de las imagenes No entiendo...¿no tengo que sacar imagenes de The Vault? o ¿no debo sacar "ciertas" imagenes?...en realidad no entiendo bien tu mensaje. Y por último ¿cuales serian las imagenes que no debi subir?. :D Aspias 14:08 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Ah ok! veré si no cometo el mismo error, gracias por el aviso Aspias 14:27 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Objetos miscelaneos de Fallout 3 Hola lugamo he visto la Pagina no categoria de Objetos misceláneos de Fallout 3 y en la parte de la gran tabla es obligatorio que la mayoria de los objetos esten en ingles??? si quieres los pongo en español, y creo algunas páginas de algunos objetos miscelaneos te parece bien?? 95Tanatos 17:46 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Contacto Importante Me he postulado a Administrador...quizas puedes verlo en el Foro... Ya eso es lo importante #HappyFace Earl Bicherengo wuz here 00:19 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Muy bien pues traductor googLe AL ATAQUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ XD 95Tanatos 17:14 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola lugamo como estas?? te queria preguntar porque en muchos articulos y categorias aparecen nombrados el juego Lionheart vale puede que tenga cosas parecidas a fallout como el SPECIAL pero no veo el porque norbralo tantas veces si no tiene que ver con el juego de fallout. Saludos 95Tanatos 18:34 25 ago 2011 (UTC) hola lugamo te informo de que he hecho una peticion a adminisrador, leela cuando puedas XD Atte 95Tanatos 16:22 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Arsenal de los contrabandistas Según la comunidad Steam (donde también saque los nombres de los logros de los complementos) el nombre del "Gun Runners Arsenal" es en español, es decir Arsenal de los contrabandistas Stay Classy, El Refugio Wikia 18:49 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Peticion de administrador hola lugamo te informo de que he hecho una peticion a adminisrador, leela cuando puedas XD No puedo categrizar Hola lugamo, te queria preguntar si actualmente en esta wikia ha un fallo con las categorias, es que cuando quiero poner una en cualquier articulo, cuando le doy a guardar le doy y es como si nada no me carga, a ver si eso tambien te pasa a ti XD. P.D: Recuerda lo de la peticion a administrador XD el de antes he sido yo que se em ha olvidao firmar XD 95Tanatos 14:30 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Portales Contacté con el staff de wikia para saber si era posible eliminar la barra lateral en los portales. Al parecer, no se puede quitar de ningún tipo de artículo, pero es posible hacer que ya no tengan la barra si se crea un nuevo namespace y se les mueve ahí. El único "inconveniente" es que los portales dejarían de contar como artículos, disminuyendo el contador, pero aparte de eso no debería haber ningún problema. En fin, antes de hacerlo quería saber tu opinión al respecto.-- Saludos! DarkSnake(discusión) 18:58 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :Así es, quitando la barra las columnas deberían volver a como estaban antes.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:13 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Lugamo, tenía una pregunta sobre la Plantilla de Consumibles. Psico La cosa es que he estado intentando que en la plantilla salga la sección "BaseID", ya que cuando lo pones no sale nada, y he intentado trastocarlo un poco, pero nada, que sigue sin salir nada de nada, quería saber si podrías arreglar ese error en la plantilla. Atte, EmpollONE 15:57 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Contestacion de administrador Hola Lugamo, te dejo este mensaje por que llevo una semana desde que en el foro, en la parte de discusión general pedí una peticion de administrador y todavia no he recibido ninguna contestacion por tu parte, espero que la leas y me digas que te parece ok? 95Tanatos 19:48 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Problema con NavBoxs Buenos dias Lugamo, La cosa es que los NavBox como este: Navbox de organizaciones de FNV, no se ve el recuadro verde de alrededor, no sé si será mi ordenador, pero lo he probado en otro y más de lo mismo, o sea que no sé si es un problema en general o es solo mío, en caso de que fuera general, tendrías que arreglarlo. PD: Dejo una foto de como se me ve a mí un NavBox: Navbox erróneo. Atte, EmpollONE 17:23 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Lugamo dentro de unos dias se va a unir un monton de gente a la wiki si ay suerte Monopoly331 19:11 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Mi cargo de administrador Buenas Lugamo, sé que te parecerá un tanto absurdo esto que te voy a preguntar pero... ¿Tú crees qué estoy cumpliendo cómo administrador? Gracias por adelantado. Saludos ;D EmpollONE 00:59 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Aspias como admin Lugamo, necesito algo de ayuda y no me vendría nada mal que postulases a Aspias como admin, en el foro, su post llegó a 3 votos positivos. Si puedes nombrarlo hazlo por favor. Saludos EmpollONE 22:18 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias,espero que leas mi historia (aun no esta acabada ni de lejos) Sangre y Polvora me gustaria saber tu opinion, te devuelvo el saludo ;) Trabucojoe 15:39 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Cambio de servidor Ey, solo un pequeño aviso: se ve que ha habido algunas confusiones en otros idiomas... Ausir ya no trabaja para Wikia y ha estado contactando con diferentes wikis como por ejemplo el wiki ruso y polaco de Fallout para invitarles a mover el wiki al servidor de Curse (fíjate en esto por ejemplo). Antes de que pasase esto, una parte de los usuarios del wiki en inglés decidieron quedarse allí. Solo para que sirva de aclaración: No hay ninguna restricción evidentemente para un posible cambio de servidor. Sois más que bienvenidos en Wikia y pensamos que es genial que seáis parte de Wikia. Si tenéis cualquier pregunta, solo tenéis que hacérmelo saber. Gracias--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 11:10 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Fallout nuevo Y para cuando esperas un siguiente fallout. Un saludo y gracias por la respuesta anterior Maznar4 GoG.com Perdona que sea tan pesado con preguntas pero podria yo desde España con la visa comprar el juego fallout en GoG sin problemas, o si no es asi como se podria comprar. Un saludo Maznar4 10:18 1 may 2012 (UTC) Administración Hace algún tiempo me preguntaste si estaría interesado en ser admin del Refugio y te dije que no, pues no tenía el tiempo libre necesario. Lo cierto es que no es que ahora tenga mucho más, pero hay algunas tareas de mantenimiento que este wiki necesita con urgencia (limpieza de imágenes innecesarias y artículos repetidos, actualización de algunas plantillas, etc.) y no puedo llevarlas a cabo sin privilegios de administración (lo de las plantillas antes no era problema, pero ahora están protegidas). Así que en fin, me gustaría ser administrador. Abriría un post en el foro como se hizo anteriormente con Aspias o Empollone, pero con la actividad tan baja que tenemos actualmente, no se si alguien se molestaría en votar; y en todo caso los votos que realmente deberían contar serían los de gente con tiempo en el wiki, y apenas se pasan [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 17:15 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Fallout 4 ubicado en boston Un usuario ha estado buscando y investigando ciertos rumores que han sido confirmados por el mismo : - Fuente : Los rumores son ciertos, Fallout 4 estara ubicado en Boston . En caso de que no lo hayas escuchado, Bethsda ha estado rebuscando & investigando boston . Ademas han logrado contactar con un Empleado de MIT y tienen una fuerte relacion con este . Puede que sea o no sea un empleado de MIT simplemente no lo digo por miedo a perder mi trabajo'' .'' En cualquier de los casos es muy posible que Fallout 4 estara ubicado en Boston o en los alrededores pero como minimo tenemos la seguridad de que no falta mucho para que lo vendan ya que tienen la engine creada y unicamente necesitan un Mapa y Ubicar las quests . Un saludo ORCPRO . Orcidea (discusión) 22:57 7 sep 2012 (UTC) Burocrata Hola, estamos tratando de hacer algunos cambios en la wikia y necesitamos saber si vas a poder seguir siendo burocrata, de lo contrario, dejarle el cargo a otra persona, ademas estoy tratando de hacerme administrador, por favor responde lo antes posible. DGsevas (discusión) 12:31 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido devuelta Perdón si pareciera que te estaba echando de tu puesto, pero ese mensaje lo copie y pegue en la pagina de todos los burócratas (por flojera), mas que nada porque algunos no entran desde 2011 y están al pedo como burócratas, ya se que pueden haber muchos, pero creo que el puesto es para alguien que se conecte regularmente. A vos te mande el mensaje de los últimos porque pensé que podías volver, era al que mas fe le tenía. Ademas te quería contactar para ver si no me dabas el cargo de administrador, creo que cuento con los requisitos. Ojala que podamos hacer que la pagina se levante un poco mas, últimamente hay poca actividad. Bueno, eso es todo, espero no haber sonado como que te atacaba para quitarte el puesto. PD: creo que bloqueaste varias plantillas porque cuando bloqueaste tu perfil pusiste "bloqueo en cascada", pero no estoy muy seguro. Administración Gracias. Por mi parte también ofrezco mis disculpas por haber estado tan poco activo últimamente, veo que DarkSnakex y tu os habéis puesto manos a la obra para reformar un poco el lugar (esas plantillas :) ) y el resultado es realmente bueno. Intentaré ir colaborando poco a poco de ahora en adelante [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 02:07 4 nov 2012 (UTC) Solicito ser admin No se como se hace para pedirlo pero creo que es asi, el punto esque yo edito diariamente y edito mucho, y creo que podria encargame de la administracion. Gracias por leer'Wte sub (discusión) 04:31 18 may 2013 (UTC)' Ok Gracias por avisarme, el 1 de junio vere lo de las votaciones ya que hay recien cumplo los 3 meses, y lo de las fotos lo pongo para que no se vea tan frio. Gracias Wte sub (discusión) 20:03 19 may 2013 (UTC) Consejos administración. Problemas de administración Vi que un compañero de El Refugio pidió cargos de administrador. Estuve estudiando sus acciones y me percaté que no tiene ni idea de redacción, de wikis ni de nada. Me alegro que tal personaje no comande un proyecto como este. Con esto me refería que si tienes problemas de administración o de lo que sea, que cuentes conmigo: se de wikis y respeto a la ortografía, porque hay cada uno que redacta... Habría que moderar. Ah, otra cosa: vi que en algunos artículos se habla directamente con el lector cuando la redacción debe ser supuestamente indirecta. Lo que me mata es que se escriba en una misma frase por lo menos tres (3) veces la palabra 'usted'. Espero que te pases por aquí, a ver si llevamos mejor el refugio o acabaremos como el refugio de New Vegas que era súper "democrático" y acabaron en Guerra Civil y descontrol. Un saludo desde Madrid 'capital, TheElivi (administrador en jefe) (discusión) 02:25 22 may 2013 (UTC) http://vocesdenadie.wordpress.com/2012/06/28/fall-out-estacion-de-numeros-2/ la estacion de numeros porfabor es urgente ' (Samuelst (discusión) 14:35 14 jun 2013 (UTC)). Borrar Hola Lugamo. Como eres burócrata, ¿podrias borrar estas páginas? Gracias. * Señor House (Duplicada) * El Replicante (Duplicada) * Pincho moruno (Fallout: New Vegas) (En blanco) * Rata topo (Fallout 3) (Duplicada) * Blaster alienígena (En blanco -aparte de duplicada-) * Kamikaze.png (Sin uso) * 200px-Bobblehead Perception.png (Al parecer, duplicada) * 250px-Walter.jpg (Sin uso -aparte de baja calidad-) Gracias de nuevo, saludos! WFlash (Mi cueva) 23:25 12 jul 2013 (UTC)